Morgan Just a Goode Legend
by HiddenToBeFound
Summary: What if Cammie was the hot, flirty smirker? What if Zach was the quiet, average-looking pavement artist? (A/N: If you get the title.) Personality switch. Mainly Zach x Cammie. T just to be safe. Original idea.
1. Chapter 0: Pilot

**A/N: So yeah. Wide awake in the middle of the night and this idea hit me like a ton of bricks. Did you get the title? Morgan = more than. Haha yeah. Sorry I didn't update my other story but um I hope you like this trailer chapter. So please read it and tell me what you think. Should I continue, should I not? Please R & R! ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. It's all Ally.**

* * *

**Trailer Chapter**

Cammie POV

"Okay girls" Abby slowly meets everyone's eyes and they quickly shut up. "So as you can see, Jo- er Mr. Solomon isn't here to give the announcement because the headmaster called him up for something" she winks at this "so I get to tell you all the juicy news!"

Abby grins, leaning on her hip, pausing just enough to make sure everyone has perked up at this. Tina is leaning so far forward, it looks like she's going to fall right out of her chair. Everyone looks at my aunt eagerly, pleading with their eyes for her to continue.

"We're going to something different this time around." Another pause. I can tell that she's enjoying everyone squirming in their seats. But my roommates and I already know what she's going to say so I just smirk and casually lean back in my chair.

"We're visiting another school like ours- a school for exceptional young men." Everyone starts whispering and a few girls turn to look at me to see if I know anything. The smirk on my face grows wider and I share a knowing look with Bex. Macey inspects her nails and Liz is flipping through her stack of flashcards.

"But," Abby raises her voice at this and all their attention is back on Abby. "But, only a select few will be going into their coveops class. A select four actually." Abby looks proud when she says this. "Cameron, Rebe- ah Bex, Macey, and Elizabeth to be exact." A few glares are shot at us but I don't flinch, I just keep my trademark smirk pasted on my face. "We will be staying there for a full semester." Abby quickly says. "Where we will be learning and training alongside them."

I tune her out. Besides, I only have one person- one boy- on my mind.

*flashback*

I smirked and gave a little wave as I stepped out of the shadows.

"Nice work, Cameron." Mr. Solomon nods, complimenting me.

The Leopard stared at me, his face is expressionless but I could see the shock and agitation reflecting in his eyes. Then all of a sudden, he smiles.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." That caught me a little off guard. I think my mouth fell open. Solomon blinked, his way of being surprised.

"Very good, Zach." Solomon keeps his eyes trained on the Leopard. "But not good enough."

His smile faltered. He's pissed. Most likely because he- one of the best pavement artists in training- was beaten by a girl- let alone one he'd never met before.

He stays silent and pretends to listen to Solomon talk about what he did wrong. But I can tell he's thinking about something else.

So I take the time look him over. He's actually kind of cute. Actually no he is really cute. More than he lets on. The way he holds himself up, his posture, his leveled gaze, his dark emerald eyes, tells you he knows something- something I don't. That made me a bit more interested. So he's more than just a legend, huh?

Solomon finishes his sentence and looks over at me. "You may leave now Miss Morgan." I turn back to the way I came. "See you Solomon."

After I take a few steps I call over my shoulder, "Later, Leopard Boy! I'll see you soon enough."

Then I turn a corner and slip quietly out the door.

*end of flashback*

* * *

**Sorry if the grammar sucked I kept losing the tense. I really need an editor XD Anyone up for it? Please review. Tell me if you liked it or hated it, if I should continue or not, or the details are wrong. No, Leopard Boy won't be the only nickname. Yes, Miss Morgan is still head of Gallagher. Most likely takes place after GG1 before GG3. So in other words, there's no GG2 yet. Thanks for reading this! **

**(PS I think I'll be answering your review questions at the bottom of the page like so XD)**


	2. Chapter 1: Mistake

**A/N: So you were all waiting for the real first chapter right? The trailer chapter is what happened already so yeah ^w^ Thanks to PotatoesAndDragons my wonderful beta who helped me edit with great suggestions and put up with me heh heh Secret- I had to look in the book a lot to write this chapter. Thankfully there's ebooks or else I'd have a ton of papercuts. Sadly this one's pretty short. I was planning to put chapter two with it but I decided I'd try to keep it one pov per chapter. Questions on the story? Post it in your review and I'll answer it at the bottom of the chapter in the next update!**

**_Also_..._if any of you were wondering how old I am, I'm 13, 8th grader this year(2013, in the future) Surprise!_ XD R & R!**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns it all c:**

* * *

Zach POV

Dr. Steve cleared his throat. "Ahem, I have an announcement to make..." The doors at the back of the room swung open.

Heads turned. Food fell out of mouths as everyone else gaped. The Gallagher Girls filed in and I swear, this was the quietest it had been since we found out that the last CoveOps teacher went MIA.

Dr. Steve ditched his previous "announcement" and started his introduction speech, but of course no one was listening. They were eyeing the girls like hawks. Most- no- _all_ of the guys were staring at the last few girls in line.

"For more than a hundred years, this institution has remained secluded, but yesterday, some of your classmates were able to meet another set of exceptional students from another exceptional institution." Dr. Steve continued. Then he added, "Which is absolutely excellent!" I tuned him out and glanced at my friends.

"...Gentlemen, this is a wonderful opportunity," Dr. Steve finished. "And I hope you will use this time to forge bonds of friendship that you can carry throughout your lives." Giant smile.

Grant pointed at someone at the very back. "I wouldn't mind bonding with _her_." When he saw I wasn't interested, he sighed and moved my head with his hands, forcing me to look and pointed to a girl.

A girl with blonde hair and a fit body.

A girl who was casually leaning on one hip.

A girl who was smirking.

At _me_.

* * *

"I-I'm Liz...S-sutton." A small blonde squeaked. Her face flushed red and she looked like she was going to die. Dr. Steve smiled wide. The second girl behind her rolled her eyes. "Excellent! Which of you boys would like to show Ms. Sutton around after class?"

"Urmph!" Both of Jonas's arms shot straight up and I saw Grant snicker and pull his hand away from the back of Jonas's chair. My nerdy friend blushed and I had to admit he look really funny with his arms half-heartedly hung in the air like that.

"Yes! Excellent, excellent!" Dr. Steve seemed overjoyed at this. Solomon looked like he was trying to decide if he wanted to roll his eyes or beat up Dr. Steve. "Please take the seat behind Jonas over there."

"And you-" The exotic looking girl stepped up. "I'm Bex." She continued walking until she reached Grant and slid into the seat next to him, winking as she did.

Dr. Steve turned to the girl who rolled her eyes. I recognized her immediately. "It's a pleasure to hav-"

"Macey McHenry." A certain politician's daughter stated, bored.

"Whoa!"

"No way!"

"She's a spy?!"

"I VOTED FOR YOUR DAD!"

A couple catcalls went around as well. She ignored them, (she was probably used to it) and instead, briefly held Nick's gaze. Her expensive-looking-at-least-worth-a-couple-thousand -dollars-of-some-brand-I-don't-care-about boots made no sound (must be some good boots), as she made her way to the desk next to Nick.

I glanced up at the fourth and final girl. _Big_ mistake.

* * *

**Yeah. We all know who that is don't we? **

**Q&A**

**Q: Will Cammie's family be evil?**

A: Nope! All pretty much the same except for a few changes (like their personalities) ^w^

**Q: Is Cammie still the _Chameleon?_**

A: Yes and no. Her code name is still Chameleon but Zach is now the one who can blend into a crowd

**Q: Will the pairings be the obvious?**

A: Yup so if you were looking for some unique pairing, you won't find any here =_=

**Q: How long will this be?**

A: Erm...I'll tell you when it's complete XD

**Q: How old are they?**

A: Umm...gonna say the same age as in CMH so...sophmores

**Q: Is there a specific pov sequence?**

A: Yeah...it's most likely only Cammie and Zach...sorry!


	3. Chapter 2: Feeling Off

**A/N: So hopefully this is as long as you'd like it to be ^w^ Can't promise all will be this long XD Many thanks to PotatoesAndDragons my super amazingly kind and fast ;) editor/beta. Without her, it wouldn't make sense right now. Heh heh. Yups. Thanks so much for the amazing reviews made my day C: This chapter is sort of based on the one in CMH but I tweaked it around a bit. I promise the next one will be...different but still kind of like the book except not. Does that make sense? Haha yeah. Enjoy and R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one but Monsieur Bernard XD. Ally owns it all.**

* * *

Cammie POV

I catch him looking at me and walk towards him, purposely taking my time. He holds my gaze. _Facing me head on? I like that_. Everyone is staring at me but I pay them no attention. I only care about him. Zach. The Leopard. The legend.

"I'm Cammie." I slid into the chair next to him and smirk before I add, "And I think I've found my guide." A faint "excellent" comes from the front before Solomon practically throws Dr. Steve out the door. **(A/N: Solomon teaches at both Gallagher and Blackthorne in this story**)

* * *

"So here we are again." I say smugly. I feel eyes on us coming from all sides. Zach nervously twitches, obviously hating the attention. "You just don't have a mission I have to prevent." His breath hitched a little, the only sign that he heard me.

"And this is the..." But I wasn't listening.

"So _you're_ the Leopard." I say, scrutinizing him. He shrinks away a little. "I figured you might be a guy...just not someone my age."

As we continue walking, Zach points out different rooms and describes the teachers. When we reach the dining area, I glance around, slightly surprised.

"You eat in here?" The room is dimly lit so it takes my eyes a bit to adjust. Torches lined the stone walls and wooden tables are placed in rows. At Gallagher, it's elegant and petite. But the thing that gets me is that here looks so eerie, so old. _Really_ old. Almost like a prison.

So I tell him that and he chuckles quietly. "Yeah it always feels like a prison here." Then Zach hastily turns on his heels and tells me to follow. I can't help but feel that this is more than a school for training operatives. And that Zach is more than just a spy.

* * *

Something catches my eye and I slow my pace. "Hey Zachy?"

"Don't call me that."

"What's with that wall? It's all..." His eyes widen and a spark of recognition flashed through his emerald eyes, lighting them up. He almost looks...excited...but through his eyes. Is that even possible?

"Don't touch that." Zach says quietly with a sudden well practiced poker face- which scares me a little. He leads me away. I made a mental note to check it out later.

* * *

"We have C&A next." Zach maneuvers through the school, expertly dodging people in the way.

"That would be Culture and Assimilation I presume?" Yeah. I said _presume_.

"How did you-"

"That's classified." I wink. Then I point to myself and draw out the word "spy" for good measure.

"Monsieur Bernard takes things seriously." He ignores me, slightly irritated. Zach stops in front of a large fancy looking door. It looks much better than all the others I've seen so far. And that would be a _lot_. "Here, things are a matter of life and death." I think I hear him say something like "but mostly death."

"What?"

"Nothing. You ready? Be prepared. We could be doing anything today._ Anything_." He warns, turning for a second to glance into my brown eyes before quickly turning the handle.

"Ah welcome! Welcome!" A man with a lite French accent announces cheerfully. Monsieur Bernard gestures for us to come to the middle of the room. "You two can demonstrate. Ladies and gentlemen, today we will be starting our unit of..." He closes his eyes, and calms his breath. I get a little tense. "the dance!"

"Oh yeah." I whisper. "'_Anything. It's a matter of life and death_.'" I mock.

"That's not-"

"I have been saving this special unit for the visit from these very special young ladies. We will be learning the minuet." Monsieur Bernard says proudly.

"Hear that?" I whisper, leaning close to Zach's ear. "I'm special." Before he can respond, Monsieur Bernard appears next to us and points to Zach's hand.

"Zachary, please place your right hand firmly on the center of mademoiselle's lower back." He continued to instruct everyone and soon, we were dancing.

* * *

I lay back on my pillow and listened to Bex snore softly. There was so much on my mind and that kept me up. The soft glow of Liz's computer didn't help either.

It was 1:26 in the morning according to my internal clock. We had to get up at 6 and then be at the dining hall- if you could call it a hall- at 7 for announcements and breakfast.

I was the Chameleon. Zach was the Leopard. We both blend in, just in different ways. I attract attention and he hates it. We could be friends or we could be enemies.

I thought about my day. Something seemed off. I decide that now was the best time to explore. I want to take a look at that wall again. This was going to be a fun semester.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did make a similar to the chapter in the book but still a bit different. Next chapter in Zach's pov. Love that guy ^w^ Not really any questions to answer so that's a good sign I hope...?**

**To those Percy Jackson fans out there: What'd you think of the Sea of Monsters? I honestly didn't like it XD A penny for your thoughts? Or not. This chapter for your thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 3: Third Encounter

**A/N: ****It's been sooooooo long and I'm really really really sorry! Lots of school work to be done not enough time to do it. :P Also thanks a million for the awesome reviews! ^w^ This one's a bit short- what's it called? A filler? Well a little bromance and IT"S NOT WHO YOU THINK IT IS! Or is it? Many, many, many thanks to PotatoesAndDragons** (my awesome beta, check her out!) as usual. Without her, the story would be really frustrating (my grammar really sucks when it comes to writing XD)

**So who's read United We Spy? Not me! I _finally_ convinced my parents to let me order it from B&N on the night of September 16 (not 17) at 11:30 pm. XD I just HAD to have that exclusive excerpt thing. I can't bring myself to read the book though. I will cry when I finish because I will be so so so so so sad that it's over. I just can't D; It's like reading the last book of Percy Jackson. I was really sad when I found out that Last Olympian was the last book and I cry on my pillow. Pathetic I know. That was what? Fifth grade? Sixth? And then Rick, awesome, amazing Rick made another series and was all BAM and then...I'm getting off track. But seriously I will be soooooooooo overly sad. So therefore I will read it a little at a time. lol. Did anyone read the exclusive? I saw it at the back of my book and it was like a wedding or something? I practically screamed my head off like for 3 minutes until my mom came in and glared at me like "you should only scream when theres and emergency" but yeah. We can talk about my randomness another time XD So tell me what you thought of United We Spy but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NO SPOILERS. I swear like I was reading reviews for UWS and like someone talked about it without putting the word spoiler but like it was the FIRST SENTENCE. I am really really sad about that. It ruined the story for me. So please don't do that for me or anyone else okay? Or at least put (caps)"SPOILER" or something. I beg you. I should end this authors note. Love you all who actually read this XD ****Anyways...Stay Gallagher Girls and R & R!**

**(PS The perfect theme song for Gallagher Girls: Running Out of Time by Barlowgirl. You should listen to it sometime! ;D)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. It's all Ally. C:**

* * *

Zach POV

"Hey Zach!" Grant calls from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Toss me my towel will you?"

"I'm think I'm good where I am."

"Zach!"

"That's my name! Well done Grant! Now say 'Goode.' G-u-dh." I say cheerfully.

"When I get out you're gonna get it!"

"Your towel?" I ask innocently. A loud groan comes from my room mate.

"You're impossible Goode! I give up!"

"You mean I'm impossibly good. And I thought I was Zach?" I smirk.

"Jonas! Toss me my towel will you? Please?" Jonas didn't budge. He was still looking at his laptop with who knows what on his screen.

"C'mon guys! I don't want to get cold. It's all nice and steamy in here and I'll get wrinkly if I stand in here any longer. I'm pretty sure Greek gods aren't wrinkly."

Jonas finally looks up. "Greek god?"

I can pretty much see the smug grin on Grants face when he says, "That's what the ladies are calling me."

I roll my eyes. They probably haven't found out that Grant is all brawn and not much brain yet. We're good friends but he should really stick to field work. Thankfully, we have Jonas to help make up for Grant's IQ which balances it out a little.

Picking up my languages of the world book and continuing where I left off, I drown out my random thoughts and Grants complaints and learn all about the few languages I didn't already know about.

* * *

"Hey Zach," I hear for the second time. Glancing up from my book, I look at Jonas.

"Yeah?"

"Turn off the lights when you're done okay? I'm going to sleep."

"What about Grant?"

"He went out saying he'd come back in 15 minutes," Jonas paused. "Mumbling something about _his British Bombshell_."

Sure enough, Grant came back exactly 12 minutes and 32 seconds later, smiling wide and collapsed on his bed. I raised my eyebrows but Grant didn't say anything. He just had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Have fun with your British Bombshell?" I smirked.

"G'night Zach..."

* * *

My eyes snap open. Something was wrong. _But what was it?_ One part of me says to close my eyes and go back to sleep. The other tells me that if I don't hurry soon, someone'll get hurt. That thought wakes me up.

I throw my covers over but it's inaudible thanks to Grant's bear snores. He mumbles something about snuggles and kitty cats or something. I can't help smirking again. I could knock over a shelf full of expensive China dishes and Jonas and Grant wouldn't hear it. Thankfully, I learned to sleep through the sound of snoring over the years.

I don't even try to step over the creaky floorboards. It wouldn't matter. Tugging on some soundless shoes that Jonas created few years back and a black hoodie, I slip out the door. The early morning sun lights up a the halls a bit but I don't need it. The night is my time. Knowing perfectly well where everything is and where to step in order to be soundless can really help in these situations. I am the Leopard after all.

As I reach the wall, I notice that everything is perfect. But it isn't. I left it perfectly normal looking except for the corner. It should be peeled back so that there is a small black dot right in the far edge. Someone accessed my space. I grit my teeth, knowing perfectly well who it might be.

A dark figure leans against the wall- _my wall_- a smile like the cheshire cat visibly showing.

"Hey Zachy-boy." I set my jaw and stare at the figure, shocked. Not many things surprise me.

Why do I feel a rush? Why am I _happy?_

"Why are you here?"

"I wondered why you look familiar. Now I know."

I don't say anything and wait.

"Been a while, hasn't it? Let's talk."

* * *

**Q & A Time!**

**Q: Is this an original idea?**

A: Yup! I don't think anyone did any like this before...but if you know of one similar to this please tell me so I can check it out!

**Q: Is Blackthorne a school for assassins?**

A: Yes again! Or no...? I think that's what I was doing...hmmm. You'll have to wait and see! ;)

**Q: Is Cammie a pavement artist- who prefers to be seen and disappears when she wants?**

A: Yeaup! It's similar to what Zach does ^w^


	5. Chapter 4: Midnight Snack

**A/N: Miss me? Yeah no. I wouldn't miss me either XD So...guess who's participating in National Novel Writing Month? NOT ME! I signed up but I'm two days late and I wouldn't have enough time so maybe next year XD Anybody doing nanowrimo? Well if you are, have funnnnn.**

**Thanks to PotatoesAndDragons (for editing and being suuuuper nice and putting up with my junky writing), check out her GG fanfics as well ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot.**

* * *

Cammie POV

I had already wandered for an hour and a half and, sadly, had gotten nowhere.

As I silently walk deeper into the tunnel, I note that there are no signs of anyone using it recently except, there are no cobwebs. Thanks to Liz's color night vision contacts, I can see pretty well. The dull gray walls are lined with unlit torches and made of uneven stone. The floor is basically dirt which I like because it covers the sound of footsteps. I think about how Macey would hate this place and have it remodeled immediately.

It's so quiet. There isn't much here, just: hall, corner, long hall, corner, hall, and it keeps going on. When am I ever going to get to the end? Suddenly, my spy instincts kick in and I hear low talking. I can't make out what is being said. My ears strain and I get as close as I can without being seen. It sounds like two male voices. Maybe three.

"...I'm not...tell...!" He's obviously angry about something.

"You want…" Says an eerily calm but controlling voice.

"You are...for now...aren't you? Us..." The third one has a persuasive tone, but there's an edge.

Then there's silence. Seconds pass. Minutes. Really it's only 3 minutes and 42 seconds but that's far too long for me.

A few steps are taken towards my direction. I squeeze my eyes shut.

Crap. I'm caught. I'm caught. Oh my god, I'm caught!

"Fine." Then I hear retreating foot steps going the other way.

"...knew you'd come around!" The second guy cheers loudly with mock enthusiasm. Followed by a sound of skin against skin and a faint "Ow!"

I wait two minutes after their voices have dissolved to nothing. Then five minutes, and quickly turns into ten as I try to piece together their conversation. Whatever it was about, it sounded serious and actually made me a little nervous. I shake my head and turn back the way I came.

Who knows how long this tunnel is?

* * *

By the time I reached to entrance, it's 4:22. Still dark out, but there's enough light that I don't need the contacts anymore.

Despite the time, my stomach makes a low rumbling noise. I doubt I'll be able to sleep anyways so I turn away from the dorms in search of the kitchen.

Finding it and getting in was easy. I just had to crack four locks on the cabinet and fridge.

Great. More work. I blew out my bangs in annoyance.

"39-26-71-54 for the fridge. 8-3-3-5-1-9-2-6-8-4 for the cabinet with good stuff."

Turning around coolly, I eyed Zach - who had smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you."

I raise an eyebrow and just stare at him, my expression stoic and serious. He doesn't sound like one of the voices from the tunnel. I shrug.

"Fine. But answer me this one question," I pause for dramatic effect "Why are there so many locks? Is this smuggled food or something? Preserved extinct animals?"

Zach chuckles and kneels next to me.

"Worse," He enters the code for the cabinet. It flashed green and swings open silently. I let out a low whistle. "It's for the staff."

"Damn. No wonder there are locks." Who knew a small cabinet like that could hold so much junk-foodie-goodness?

"And cameras."

I stiffen.

"Don't worry I disabled them." He adds, pulling out a Pepsi and two Mountain Dews. He is careful about keeping things in order, placing the things he moved back where they originally were.

"I'm guessing they're serious about their snacks?" I look pointedly at the bag of hot Cheetos he places next to the other chips.

"Don't leave anything anywhere." Zach advises me instead as he shoves a handful of M&M packets in his pockets. "If they find out we've been here, and they'll upgrade security."

I don't question him and his M&M's and instead just stare at the assortments of food, trying to decide which one I want.

Sliding out a king size Kit-Kat bar, I realize Zach is still standing behind me.

"Screw fit spies, right?" Zach gestures to the M&M's he's eating and offers me some.

I pop open a Coke and sip the fizzy soda. Cracking off a piece of my chocolate and dropping it into his bag, I can't help but agree.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Get up!" Bex shrieks in my ear, whacking my face with a pillow. Since it was Bex, it hurt.

"Bex! Stop!" Sadly, she didn't hear me.

"CAMMIE GET-"

"I'M UP!" I tackle Bex and we're wrestling on the floor, laughing and wincing at the same time.

"Hey, Li-" Macey walks out of the bathroom and trips over us, falling on her face. We're all shocked into stunned silence. Macey doesn't move. At all.

"Macey?" I step closer, timidly. Liz walks in through the door. She stares at us, then at Macey, and then us again, taking it all in.

Suddenly, Macey screams bloody murder and jumps at me and Bex.

"YOU RUINED MY HAIR! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME AND LIZ TO PUT IT UP?"

I get up and run. Fast. It's been so long since I laughed this hard.

* * *

"Today, we will be going to the public pool," Mr. Solomon announces almost warily. "to test your swimming abilities and lifesaving skills. You will be put in different scenarios. And, yes, I will be grading this assignment Ms. Sutton."

* * *

**R & R ;D**


End file.
